艾克
艾克（Ike、アイク）是''聖火降魔錄 蒼炎之軌跡的主角。以及聖火降魔錄 曉之女神的角色之一。他是Greil和Elena的兒子，密絲特的哥哥。 He is also the fearless leader of the Greil Mercenaries and the first and only main character who is not of noble birth. In ''聖火降魔錄 覺醒, Ike makes another appearance as a DLC character, and is illustrated by Eiji Kaneda, the artist of 聖火降魔錄 封印之劍. In 聖火降魔錄if, Ike comes along as an Amiibo unit; utilizing an NFC reader or a New 3DS he can be recruited by using an Ike amiibo. 資料 ''Path of Radiance'' Ike is the son of Greil, and assumes leadership of the Greil Mercenaries after his father is killed by the 漆黑騎士. For most of the game, he is in the service of Princess 艾琳西亞, serving as her personal bodyguard. Ike is introduced as the newest member of the Greil Mercenaries in this game. A number of the other members, including the likes of Boyd and Shinon, look down on him as a rookie, constantly mocking his inexperience and flouting their skills. As news of Daein's invasion eventually reaches Greil's ears, Ike is pushed into working twice as hard, all in order to ensure that he is well prepared to take over the reins of the company. Following Greil's death, Ike takes over the leadership of the Greil Mercenaries, much to the disbelief of Gatrie and Shinon. The pair then proceed to leave the Greil Mercenaries, as their immense pride restricts them from serving under an individual whom they consider to be inferior to them. After remaining in Gallia until Chapter 9, Ike comes to the realization that Caineghis is unable to help him. He then leaves the country, and is escorted to Port Toha by a squad of Laguz, comprising of Ranulf, Lethe and Mordecai. With the assistance of his growing band of mercenaries, Ike travels around the continent of Tellius, helping Elincia reclaim her home kingdom of Crimea. To this end, he eventually gains the support of Empress 莎娜琪 of Begnion in overthrowing Daein, becoming the leader of the newly formed Crimean Liberation Army. As the game nears its conclusion, Ike reveals the Divine Blade Ragnell, admitting that he has been keeping it ever since the night Greil was slain. With the blade in hand, Ike challenges the Black Knight to a duel in a tower of Nados Castle with the assistance of 密絲特. This battle later concludes with the tower being destroyed and the Black Knight declared dead. Ike eventually succeeds in defeating Mad King Ashnard of Daein, reclaiming Crimea from the Daein's grasp, and allowing 艾琳西亞 to rise to the Crimean throne, becoming known as the “Patriotic Hero.” ''Radiant Dawn'' In the aftermath of the war, the new Queen Elincia had granted Ike a court title and land in recognition of his distinguished service. However, he disliked being caught up in the politics and in-fighting between the other nobles and renounced his title to return to a life of simplicity with the other mercenaries. Soon after this, he was contacted by Bastian, Count of Fayre, about rumors of a rebellion against Queen Elincia. Bastian had told him that in preparation to counter this with an ambush, Ike and his crew would have to seemingly abandon their homeland of Crimea and go into hiding. Soon after, he leads the Greil Mercenaries into interrupting Lucia's execution. Upon returning to the headquarters of the mercenaries, he is visited by Ranulf, who provides news of an oncoming war being waged by the newly formed Laguz Alliance and Begnion. It is then revealed that the flames of ire among the alliance are sparked as a result of the countries involved learning of Begnion ordering the extermination of the Herons in the distant past. Despite being reluctant to join the conflict at first, Ike eventually agrees to lend his mercenaries' military expertise to the alliance. The conflict between the alliance and Begnion eventually escalates to a breaking point, whereupon Ashera is interrupted from her thousand-year slumber. She then passes her judgment upon the continent of Tellius, turning practically everyone, save for the strongest warriors in both armies, to stone. The Goddess of Chaos, Yune, then breaks free of her shackles within Lehran's Medallion, and possesses Micaiah as a means to communicate with others, apart from Micaiah herself. This essentially leads to Ike forming a truce with Micaiah's forces, as they traverse toward the Tower of Guidance in Part IV. While progressing through the levels of the Tower of Guidance, Ike encounters the Black Knight, and finally avenges his father's death by defeating him in a true one-on-one duel. At his opponent lies dying, Ike shows a deep sense of gratitude, admitting that while Zelgius was his enemy and father’s killer, he was also a teacher of sorts who guided him. He recognized that his skill with a blade was rugged and unpolished right after he lost his father, and it was only through his countless clashes with the Black Knight that he was able to polish his skills and the secret art of “Aether.” Upon the Black Knight's passing, Ike then takes possession of Alondite, the sister sword of Ragnell. On the player's second play-through onward, the game will reveal that Ike bore witness to Greil's accidental murder of Elena. In a bid to eliminate the immense trauma that Ike was forced to face as a result, Sephiran then proceeded to seal his memories of the scene. All of Ike’s memories surrounding that event –including when he met Soren –were buried deep down as a result. After regaining his memories, Ike comes to finally understand just why Soren had trusted him so much and remained by his side through thick and thin. After countless fierce battles, Yune blessed him with her divine power –which is where he truly ascended to become “The Radiant Hero.” When it was all over, he disappeared, leaving the continent of Tellius without a trace and became a legend, being known throughout the world as both a great warrior and a great man. ''覺醒'' Ike does not appear in the main story of this game, but a character named Priam claims to be the descendant of the "Radiant Hero", and possesses the blade Ragnell. When the 魯弗萊 questions the identity of the "Radiant Hero", 庫洛武 will reply that this title belonged to a legendary hero who traveled from another world. In the DLC map "Rogues and Redeemers 3", Ike is among the many warriors that fights for Eldigan. After completing the stage, Ike is impressed by the 魯弗萊's skills and tactics, and approves of the bonds between their comrades. Thus, he offers to join free of charge. ''Fates'' Between his first and second visits to the Avatar's castle, Ike wanders the world looking for a good fight, and scowls at the lack of one, noting that he misses the challenge of non-stop fights. 個性 A key characteristic of Ike is his more adult-view of the world, due to having been influenced and raised on the battlefield. He hates saying more than needs to be said, and is always stout-hearted. Some others likely perceive this as him acting above his actual ability, however. Characterized as rather naïve when he is introduced, he often takes things at face value. He has a kind and brave personality, acting very protective of his friends and family, and this protectiveness eventually lead him to decide to join the side of the Laguz Alliance in the war against the Begnion Empire. Having indifference towards the status of the Laguz, he is shown to bear no prejudice against them, whereupon he winds up gaining their trust with his actions, one of which include defending Ranulf from being assaulted by a group of Beorc. Despite having played a major role in liberating Crimea from Daein, Ike is shown to be rather humble, and seeks no reward for his actions, save for the fees he charges as a mercenary. By the time of Radiant Dawn, Ike barely has traces of the boy he once was, as he has matured and grown considerably, with people who meet him often remarking on his resemblance to his late father. Though there are many women who love his distinct masculine features and personality, Aimee especially seems head-over-heels for him to the point she constantly attempts to woo him, much to his dismay. Ike has shown to have a passion for fighting strong warriors as it gets his heart racing. This is shown during the revelation that the Black Knight is still alive, where Ike does not feel grief or sorrow, but only anticipation of wanting to challenge him again. Another example of this is at the epilogue when Ike expressed his desire to fight Caineghis in a one-on-one match and suggested controlled matches as a way of testing each other's strength. Despite this love for tests of strength Ike takes no pleasure in war and is never eager to raise a blade. As war has cost him dearly, he hopes by his efforts to keep others from losing what he has lost. 在遊戲中 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 艾克 (劍) 敘述 ;年輕的庸兵 :A kindhearted but stoic young man who has taken command of his father's mercenary band登場作品：聖火降魔錄 蒼炎之軌跡. 基礎數據 技能 =武器 = =奧義 = =被動 = 艾克 (斧) 敘述 ;偉大的傭兵 :A kindhearted but stoic young man who has taken command of his father's mercenary band. Wields the axe of his father, Greil登場作品：聖火降魔錄 蒼炎之軌跡. 基礎數據 技能 =武器 = =奧義 = =被動 = 蒼炎之軌跡 Recruitment *Prologue: Automatically from the start. 基礎數據 進階數據 |75% |50% |20% |50% |55% |35% |40% |40% |} Support Conversations *狄亞馬特 *奧斯卡 *塞涅里歐 *Lethe *Reyson *Ranulf *艾琳西亞 Bond Support *密絲特: 10% Promotion Gains Promotion event happens at the end of Chapter 17. C* }} *''' Only if Sword mastery level is at D. 總體 Ike is characterized by high growths and skills in this game. As he has the potential to cap practically every stat, save for Magic and Luck, Ike is thus a unit that can be consistently relied on by the player. Ike's growths are high enough that it is possible for him to complete the entire game on his own. Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |◎ |◎ |◎ |◎ |◎ | |◎ |◎ | |◎ |◎ | | |◎ | |◎ | | |◎ | |◎ |◎ |◎ |◎ |◎ |◎ |} ◎=Forced 基礎數據 進階數據 |65% |55% |10% |60% |35% |30% |40% |15% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *密絲特: 10% *塞涅里歐: 5% *狄亞馬特: 5% *Ranulf: 5% Promotion Gains Promotion event happens at the end of Chapter 3-E. A }} 總體 In this game, Ike has significantly lower growth rates, especially so in terms of his Speed and Resistance. Despite this flaw, however, he joins with solid base stats, allowing him to remain fairly competent throughout the battles he participates in. Ike's poor Resistance and Luck are offset by his high Strength, Skill and HP. While his Magic may be low, he will not be significantly impacted, as the damage dealt by magic-based swords are no longer calculated by means of this particular stat in this game. As the player is forced to bring Ike into every battle he participates in, it is thus of the utmost importance to train him over the course of the game. His importance to the game is further accentuated by the fact that he is the only character who is capable of performing the finishing blow to Ashera. 聖火降魔錄覺醒 基礎數據 |-|SpotPass= *''Enemy only; joins unequipped |-|DLC (R&R 3)= ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped ''**Lancebreaker as enemy |-|Enemy (Xenologue 2)= |-|Enemy (Xenologue 3)= 進階數據 ;SpotPass |85% |70% |30% |65% |55% |45% |45% |25% |} |80% |60% |45% |55% |50% |45% |45% |30% |} |85% |70% |30% |60% |55% |45% |45% |25% |} |85% |70% |30% |60% |55% |45% |45% |30% |} |90% |75% |30% |55% |50% |45% |50% |25% |} |90% |75% |30% |55% |45% |45% |50% |25% |} |90% |75% |30% |55% |45% |45% |50% |30% |} |80% |70% |30% |65% |60% |45% |40% |25% |} |80% |70% |30% |65% |60% |45% |40% |30% |} |85% |75% |30% |6% |50% |45% |45% |25% |} |90% |75% |30% |55% |55% |45% |40% |25% |} |85% |65% |30% |70% |50% |45% |45% |25% |} |85% |65% |30% |70% |50% |45% |50% |25% |} |90% |70% |30% |65% |55% |45% |40% |25% |} |75% |65% |35% |65% |60% |45% |40% |25% |} |80% |70% |30% |70% |60% |45% |40% |25% |} |75% |60% |45% |65% |55% |45% |40% |30% |} |85% |80% |30% |55% |50% |45% |45% |25% |} |85% |75% |30% |60% |55% |45% |40% |25% |} |75% |50% |50% |60% |55% |45% |40% |30% |} |90% |55% |45% |55% |50% |45% |45% |30% |} |85% |50% |50% |55% |50% |45% |45% |30% |} |90% |65% |45% |55% |50% |45% |45% |25% |} |75% |55% |45% |55% |50% |45% |40% |35% |} |85% |65% |45% |50% |50% |45% |45% |30% |} |80% |70% |40% |50% |55% |45% |45% |30% |} Max Stat Modifiers | +3 | -1 | +2 | 0 | -3 | +2 | 0 |} Fates Ike joins the Avatar's army after being defeated in his "Hero Battle," in hopes that following the Avatar will lead him to stronger foes to battle. 基礎數據 劍 - C 斧 - D |Item=Ragnell }} 進階數據 |70% |65% |0% |45% |45% |55% |55% |10% |} *As Vanguard Max Stat Modifiers | +2 | 0 | 0 | -1 | 0 | +1 | -1 |} Epilogue *'''Hero of the Blue Flames (蒼炎の勇者 Sōen no yūsha) Once he saw stability returned, Ike left on a journey to lands still unknown. He was never seen again. 名言 ''Path of Radiance'' Death/Game Over Quotes Prologue * Ike: Oof... I can...keep going... * Mist: Ike! That's enough! * Greil: Ike, if this training is still too much for you...you're not ready to take the field. * Ike: ... Chapters 1-7 * Ike: Ohh... Not...here... * Titania: Ike! Hang on! You're so young. Your life is just beginning! Please... Please open your eyes...Ike! Chapters 8-17 * Ike: Nngh...I... I... I must...protect- * Mist: Brother? No! No… Please, you can’t die… Ike!!! Chapters 18-25 & 28 * Ike: Blast! I’m sorry… Mist… Everyone… …Fa-Father– * Soren: Ike? Ike! This can’t… It can’t… What am I… If you’re not here, what am I to do? Chapters 26 & 27 * Ike: No… I must go on… * Elincia: Ike? Ike! Not again… I never wanted to lose anyone again… Ike! Chapter 27-2 * Ike: Urgh... Not...here... Father...forgive... Endgame * Ike: Damn... I... After all this... Forgive me, Elincia... * Elincia: This can't happen...Ike! I won't accept this... No... I-I won't! Don't do this, Ike. Don't leave me... ''Radiant Dawn'' Death/Game Over Quotes Part 4, Endgame Area 5 * Ike: This... This is it for me... Everyone... You must... * Yune: Ike! Please! No! If you can't do it...who can? Ike! ''Fates'' *''Player accepts a gift from Ike'' Enemy amiibo Ike Battle Quotes Dual Support *"It's all right." *"Stay with me." *"You're hired." *"Now I don't see us losing." *"What do you think?" Attack Stance * "Let's finish this." * "Move over!" * "Watch their flank." * "An opening." * "More coming!" Guard Stance *"Careful!" *"Saw that coming!" *"Amateur." Critical/Skill *"No holding back!" *"Get ready!" *"Let's end this!" *"Sorry friend." Defeated Enemy *"Guess I was stronger." *"Shouldn't have been in my way." *"Better luck next time." *"Who's next?" *"Hah!" *"Heh." *"I win." Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed * "You're pretty tough." * "Guess I took too long." * "Thanks." Defeat Quote * "Tough one..." 英雄雲集 :Ike/Heroes Quotes Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. Ike is the third character from the Fire Emblem series to be a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. In stark contrast with Marth, who focuses on speed, mobility, and fluidity, Ike is slower and heavier, but much more powerful than Marth. Many of his standard attacks deals considerable amount of damage and his smash attacks can easily K.O. most characters at semi-low percentages, however his moves have long start ups and are easily punishable if he wiffs the attack or the enemy properly dodges or shields his attacks due to their long recovery periods. Like Marth, he also lacks projectiles, solidifying himself as a powerful close quarter fighter. Jason Adkins and Hagi Michihiko reprise their roles as Ike's voice actor in both of his appearances. Brawl Super Smash Bros. Brawl was the first game in the series to feature Ike as a playable character. He is also the first Fire Emblem character in Super Smash Bros. to speak English. Ike appears in his Ranger outfit from Path of Radiance and he wields Ragnell, despite the fact that it is impossible for Ike to wield Ragnell in his Ranger class in Path of Radiance. Ike's Eruption and Great Aether attacks use red flames. Ike is a starting character in Brawl. In Story Mode: Subspace Emissary, Ike helps 馬爾斯 and Meta Knight through their journey. He appears using Aether on the Subspace Bomb that the Ancient Minister, a R.O.B. and commander of the Subspace Army, was carrying. In the international versions, he yells 'Great Aether' instead of 'Aether'. For 3DS and Wii U Ike returns in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, making him the second Fire Emblem representative to appear in more than one iteration of Smash Bros. Ike appears in his Hero clothes from Radiant Dawn while still wielding Ragnell. Ike's Eruption and Great Aether flames are now blue to match his Japanese title as the "Hero of Blue Flames." Ike is a starter character in both versions of Smash 4. Special Moveset *'Regular Special: Eruption': A chargeable Earth-smashing move that sends flames bursting from the ground where Ike stabs the ground to cause a geyser of flame to erupt, hence its name. If held too long, it will automatically release and cause an explosion, damaging Ike as well as any enemies in range. It has launch resistance frames at the moment Ike is about to stab the sword into the ground, and similar to Roy's Flare Blade, it causes recoil damage to Ike at full charge. The flames are red in Brawl and blue for 3DS and Wii U. **'Custom Regular Special 1: Tempest:' Ike stabs the ground, creating a small gust of wind around it. It will only damage an enemy if they come into contact with the move. If they are near Ike, but not touching the blade, they will be pushed away from him. The distance the wind pushes the enemy is dependent on how long the move is charged. Using it in the air will allow Ike to gain a little bit of vertical height with the first hit, but it will lose that property and will instead cause Ike to stall in place with every usage after the first if Ike does not touch the ground or a ledge. **'Custom Regular Special 2: Furious Eruption:' Ike creates a larger explosion with higher vertical height for the blast. At full charge, it will deal 15% of recoil damage *'Side Special: Quick Draw': Another chargeable move in which Ike lunges straight forward and strikes his enemy (based on his critical hit animation in 聖火降魔錄 蒼炎之軌跡 before he promotes to a Lord). It can also be used and charged in midair and Ike will still move forward at the same height in which he released this move, but will descend once the move ends. However, Ike will be in a helpless state if the move connects onto an enemy in midair (in Brawl, he is not left helpless if the hit connects in SSB4) or if he falls short from a ledge or does not land on the ground. This move is an optional recovery move and is good for horizontal off stage recovery. **'Custom Side Special 1: Close Combat:' Ike tackles the opponent and will move through them rather than stopping once he makes contact like the base form. The longer the move is held, the father he will travel and the enemies are launched vertically rather than horizontally. It can also neutralize most weak projectiles. **'Custom Side Special 2: Unyielding Blade:' Ike's Quick Draw gains armor that lasts until Ike makes contact with an enemy or the move animation ends. It has higher knock back and deals more damage. However, Ike will still take damage if he is hit and the move has less range than the base form. *'Up Special: 天空': Based on his mastery skill. Ike performs the standard Sol animation from his Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn Aether move. He throws Ragnell into the air and jumps to catch it. Ike front-flips three times then slams the sword along with any enemy he connected with into the ground. This move has little horizontal recovery but is an effective recovery from the bottom of the stage as the vertical leap has great height. Like the Eruption move, Aether has launch resistance frames before Ike throws Ragnell in the air and can even take 馬爾斯's Final Smash without flinching during that period. However, he will still sustain any damage he would have received from the hit. **'Custom Up Special 1: Aether Dive:' Ike throws Ragnell at a diagonal trajectory then leaps and catches it before doing the same front flip and blade slam moves as the base form. He will land approximately three character lengths in front of where he executed the move. The blade throw portion and front flips have more knockback. **'Custom Up Special 2: Aether Wave:' Ike's Aether activates faster. When Ike slams onto the ground, he creates a small shockwave similar to Kirby's Final Cutter. *'Down Special: Counter': Ike takes a defensive stance, holding Ragnell with two hands and pointing the blade down. Any physical hit dealt on Ike during this move will be dealt back as an attack multiplied by 1.2. with a minimum of 10% damage (slashes at the foe with a right-handed inward slash in reverse grip). Ike shares this special move with Marth but there are key differences. Ike's Counter has a longer start up but shorter cooldown compared to Marth. However their Counter time window is the same. **'Custom Down Special 1: Paralyzing Counter:' Ike's counter deals no counter damage, however it applies a small electrical effect that stuns the enemy for a second, allowing Ike to execute a free combo immediately after the Counter activates. **'Custom Down Special 2: Smash Counter:' Ike's counter starts up slower and the execution of the counter hit is much slower. However, it can soak multiple hits and deals more damage and knockback. However, the enemy can shield before the counter hits if they are fast enough. *'Final Smash: Great Aether': Ike coats Ragnell with fire and performs a much more powerful version of his in-game Aether move. Ike must connect with an enemy within one to about two character lengths away from him with the initial blow of this move. Ike can connect with multiple enemies with the initial hit. If the move connects, Ike will launch all enemies he hit into the air and perform a series of kicks and slashes before performing the standard Aether flip-slashes. After, Ike will then drive the enemies into the ground, resulting in a large explosion. Any enemy caught in the explosion will be launched vertically. In Brawl this move deals roughly 64%-74% damage to any enemies caught by this move, but only 12% from anyone hit only by the ending explosion. Since Ike has never used Great Aether in any of the Fire Emblem games in which he has appeared in, some interpret that it may be a manifestation or variation of Ike's final blow against Ashera, when Yune lends him her power in Radiant Dawn. Brawl Trophy Profile 3DS Trophy Profile Wii U Trophy Profile Sticker Info Snake's Conversation on Ike's Abilities Solid Snake of the Metal Gear series appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a playable character, and can use his codec during battle to call one of his associates for information on any character he fights. This is what he and Colonel Roy Campbell discuss about Ike: Palutena's Guidance Palutena's Guidance is featured in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and is similar to Snake's Codec in Brawl. Pit holds a special conversation with Palutena and Viridi to comment on one of Pit's opponents, giving him helpful tips about their strengths and weaknesses. This is based on the numerous chapter dialogue in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. is compatible with the Super Smash Bros. 4 amiibos of Fire Emblem characters. When scanned, a S.T.E.A.M. version of Ike will appear in game. Ike wields Ragnell which retains its signature ability to launch shockwaves at distant enemies. He also wields Urvan which deals heavy damage to a wide area around him. Ike's signature ability is 天空 which heavily damages enemies in front of Ike. Super Mario Maker Ike appears in Super Mario Maker as a special Mystery Mushroom character. He is unlocked either by completing a 100 Mario Challenge or scanning an Ike amiibo. Fire Emblem Ø (Cipher) Ike is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * * * Uses Green cards have effects that involve use of the Level Up function of the game, also known as "Stacking", and the Radiant Hero of Tellius showcases this in one of the best ways. Unlike many of the Lord Class characters in Cipher, Ike does not have a Cost 2 card, a trait he currently only shares with Sigurd and Eliwood. Instead, he features an extra Cost 3/2 Promoted card, which is better for you if you are using Ike as your Main Character. His Cost 1 card gains 10 ATK when his Level or "Stack" reaches two, which is quite easy with Green cards. His Cost 3/2 is also fairly straightforward - during the turn he Class-Changes into it, he gains 1-2 Range, very useful in the midgame when your opponent is trying to hide key Units in the Rearguard. Ike's Starter Deck Exclusive gets to destroy 2 Orbs during the turn you Level Up another Unit, an abililty that activates quite a bit in Green decks, and it also has an ability that can give him 1-2 Range while in the Vanguard if his Level/Stack is at three. His SR cards, however, are where Ike really makes use of the LvS Skills. His Series 3 SR shares the LvS3 Skill his Starter Deck Exclusive carries, along with a Rally Skill that activates whenever he defeats an enemy Unit while at a Level/Stack of four. This Rally is unique among the Rally Skills in that it is the only one that requires the Unit to attack to trigger, making it difficult if not impossible to use multiple times in one turn without a Dancer Unit. Ike then has an LvS5 Skill that gives him a permanent +10 ATK and makes him break two Orbs instead of one. As for his Series 5 SR, it brings to bear Ike's mighty signature move, Aether. It reads "When this Unit attacks a Main Character, you can pay the cost, and if you do, destroy up to two Units that are not the enemy Main Character, also give all your units +10 ATK until the end of your opponent's next turn." The cost it wants you to pay is 5 Bonds, a ridiculous amount in any deck. However, his second Skill keeps him from being the worst Lord card. This Skill reads "For every card stacked with this Unit, reduce the cost of 'Aether' by one Bond. You cannot reduce the cost of 'Aether' below one Bond." This Skill basically says that if Ike is your Main Character and you're Class-Changing or Leveling him Up, this card will just get better for each Class-Change or Level Up you do. If you run one of every copy of Ike and Class-Change him up through every one, you will have a Level/Stack of five when you reach this one and Aether will only cost one Bond to kill two free Units whenever you happen to want to swing at the opposing Main Character. In the end, Ike is an amazing example of the strength of Green cards, as is expected from such a legendary Hero, and he works very well with cards that let you Level up other cards, most notably Elincia's cards. 語源 'Ike' is short for 'Isaac,' a Biblical patriarch whose name means 'he laughs.' His father, Abraham, prayed to God for a son and was finally given Isaac although he and his wife, Sarah, were too old to bear children. When told by God that she would have a child despite her venerable old age, Sarah laughed to herself at the seemingly impossible thought and mocked Abraham and God in her heart. In this way, then, the name 'Ike' would be a reference to an important son and heir, but also to one who brings laughter and happiness. Ike's birth name suits him well, as he is the son of a legendary mercenary Greil/Gawain and Ike eventually inherited the Greil Mercenaries succeeding his father in his place. Ike's name in the original drafts of the game, Paris, is from the Iliad. Paris was the prince of Troy whom Aphrodite promised the most beautiful woman in the world for his wife—this woman, Helen, was already married, and when she and Paris ran off, Helen's husband Menelaus chased them to Troy and began the ten-year-long Trojan War. There, Achilles killed Paris' brother 海克托爾 and Paris killed Achilles by shooting an arrow at his famous weak heel. Then the Greek Philoctetes killed Paris by shooting him with a poisoned arrow; a dying Paris called for his former lover, the nymph Oenone, to save him, but she refused, Paris died, and Helen was taken back to Sparta. 'Ike' can also refer to Dwight D. Eisenhower, whose nickname was Ike. Eisenhower was both a World War Two general and a U.S. President, which may be an allusion to Ike's high rank. Eisenhower was also loved by his men and commonly ranked among the best presidents. In Super Smash Bros Brawl, when Ike sustains high damage and survives for a period of time, the crowd may cheer "We Like Ike", Eisenhower's campaign slogan. 軼事 *Ike has an unused support with Zihark in Path of Radiance's data. *In an info conversation between Titania and Ike, it is revealed that Ike has a great appetite, which is compared to that of a Beast Tribe Laguz. Titania also reveals that he enjoys ribs and steaks tremendously. This voracious appetite of Ike is further revealed in a base conversation from Path of Radiance, where Soren informs Aimee that Ike is fond of spicy food. *Interestingly enough, although Ike considers himself to be a Crimean, he has neither blood nor birth ties to the country, as both his parents were from Daein and he was born in Gallia. *In Super Smash Bros Brawl, Ike wields the Ragnell blade, despite his appearance being that of his Ranger class. ** Additionally in Brawl, the move Quick Draw, looks very similar to Ike's critical animation as a Ranger in Path of Radiance. ** Ike's on-screen appearance has him warp into the level in a similar fashion to the Black Knight in Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. *Ike appears to be clad in leather shoulder pads in his portraits and artwork. However, these shoulder pads appear to be made of metal in cutscenes. *If Ranulf and Ike share an A rank support, it is revealed that Ranulf goes on a journey, with no mention of Ike. However, if they do not support each other, such a journey will not be mentioned. *In Path of Radiance, Ike is 17 years old, and in Radiant Dawn he is 20 years old, as stated in the Fire Emblem Q and A website and, later on, in the Tellius Recollection. *Ike has seven different portraits: One as a Ranger, one as a Lord, one as a Hero, one as a Vanguard, two for the endings in both games, and one exclusive to his first fight with the Black Knight. *Ike's SpotPass team in Awakening is based on some members of the Greil Mercenaries. The units in Ike's team are: **Paladin: Oscar/Titania **Warrior: Boyd **War Monk: Rhys **2 Snipers: Shinon and Rolf **General: Gatrie **Sage: Soren **Assassin: Volke **Falcon Knight: Elincia *Ike's amiibo Hero Battle team in Fates is also based on some members of the Greil Mercenaries, albeit at lower levels/ranks than in Awakening. The units in Ike's team are: **Cavalier: Oscar/Titania **Fighter: Boyd **Archer: Rolf **Shrine Maiden: Mist **Dark Mage: Soren **Sniper: Shinon **Knight: Gatrie * Ike is one of the few units whose status screen portrait changes at some point of the game, a trait he shares with Alm, Celica, 馬爾斯, Sothe, Volke, Micaiah, Kris and 露琪娜. His change happens when he promotes at the end of Chapter 17 in Path of Radiance, and again when he promotes at the beginning of Chapter 4-P in Radiant Dawn. * In Fire Emblem Heroes, Chapter 10-1 reveals that he's considered the strongest hero in all the worlds. ** Similarly, Ike was also mentioned by Old Hubba as 'The strongest the world has known' in Xenologue: Champions of Yore 3. ** Another instance of this was Paralogue 23: The Radiant Hero, where Chrom describes Ike as 'unparalleled warrior from another world'. * Ike (as a character from Path of Radiance) ranks 1st place as the winner for males and 3rd place overall of the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends poll held on the official site with 33,871 votes. Furthermore, Ike from Radiant Dawn placed 5th in the male portion of the same poll and 10th place overall with 17,684 votes. He is the highest scoring character from both games. ** As a whole, Ike received the most amount of votes, totaling up to 51,555. * Ike shares his English voice actor, Greg Chun, with 艾夫拉姆, 艾爾多尚, and 盧卡 in Fire Emblem Heroes. * Ike is the winner of the 6th 投票大戰(Choose Your Legends) in ''Fire Emblem Heroes''. ** He is also the first male character in Fire Emblem Heroes to win the Voting Gauntlet. 圖片 de:Ike Category:聖火降魔錄 蒼炎之軌跡 characters Category:聖火降魔錄 曉之女神 characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色 Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Amiibo